Generally speaking, the light-emitting element can be disposed on a substrate to form a light-emitting device using flip-chip technology. Typically, the substrate can be realized by a rectangular substrate having a long side and a short side. However, when there is a large size difference between the long side and the short side, the substrate is easily warped, causing damage to the light-emitting elements disposed on the substrate.
Therefore, it has become a prominent task for the industries to provide a light-emitting device capable of resolving the above problems.